The Lives Of Vocaloids
by Miaowza
Summary: This is my first fanfiction :3 I hope you like it, there will be lot's of different pairings and Rin and Len aren't twins in this one. It's about the lives vocaloids lead (duh!) I'm not entirely sure what'll happen yet, so i'll surprise you ;)
1. Rin and Len

'Rin! It's my turn now!' said Len as he tried to snatch the games controller out of Rin's hand. 'Just one more level.' she answered, quickly moving the controller out of his reach. Rin and Len always argued over turns, it was something they always did; like a tradition only an unintentional one. They had been really close ever since year seven, they just clicked together, their relationship was constantly blossoming, it would stop sooner or later but for now, it was still quite young and constantly changing. People often mistaken them for twins because they looked and dressed similarly, however they weren't, otherwise something's they'd done would be slightly inappropriate. Rin and Len both agreed to never discuss those things, It was too embarrassing for them.

'But you said that over an hour ago!' he moaned whilst leaning over her to try and grab the remote again. 'So?' she gave him the puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist. Rin knew the puppy dog eyes always worked and that's why she did them, she understood that it was unfair on Len, but sometimes he was so determined to get his own way that she had to do it, so that she could stop him.

'FIIIIIIIIINE!' he huffed, slowly retreating from on top of her. He always regretted admitting that the puppy dog eyes worked on him, ever since then she always used them against him, her puppy dog eyes to Len were like Superman's Kryptonite; Len loved superheroes, he was a huge fanatic; he was open about it and that's why some of his friends treated him like a kid; he wasn't a kid though, well in his opinion anyway, he liked to think of himself as a man. A man who could get any woman he wanted; even Rin.

'Hey guys, have you seen my book?' Luka said as she wandered into the room 'WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' she looked at them with a shocked expression, not entirely sure as to why Len was on top of Rin. Every knew that Rin and Len would end up together eventually, they were just taking their time; It had been five years since they first met, and they still weren't ready to admit their feelings; however sometimes Luka wondered if they both knew about each other's feelings only they weren't prepared to admit it to their friends,

'It's not what it looks like?' Rin slowly pushed Len off of her. Why did she always get caught doing what looked like something sexual? Well it could've have became something more, if Luka hadn't walked in. Rin blushed inside, she shouldn't be thinking about Len like that, he was her friend and just a friend; that was they way it's supposed to be even if they did know that they wanted something more, a lot more.

'Of course it isn't.' Luka looked at them smugly and tapped her nose. Luka wasn't being serious, she just liked to tease Len as he got wound up easily, and it was very amusing to watch the affects of it afterwards. Luka often wished she had an easy going relationship like Rin and Len but it wasn't that simple, that she was aware of the only guy who wanted to date her was a complete moron, she hated him - with passion, his name was; Kamui Gakupo. He'd been chasing her for three years now; he bought her gifts and asked her on dates all the time; he didn't understand that she didn't want to date him.

'LUKA-NEE!' Lens eyes went wide over what Luka was suggesting. 'We would never do that!' he slowly edged away from Rin; he began to go slightly pink from the idea. Len knew exactly what Rin was thinking, he wanted it to. He began to fantasize about it, he wanted Luka to leave the room so that his wild fantasy could come true, not as if he actually had the courage to make a move.

Luka chuckled from his expression, 'I know, I know.' Luka was sure that they were up to something, they were both blushing after all. Luka wished she could read their minds and know what they were thinking, that way she would know if they were hiding something from her. She changed her mind when she realized that she might learn too much, or even things she didn't want to know. But then again you could always tell if a guy was in the mood, so reading his mind and looking at his trousers would both give you the same answer.

'What did you want Luka-nee?' Rin asked whilst staring at Len. After her thoughts, she couldn't help but stare, she hoped that maybe, just maybe, she could send a telepathic signal to him, telling him she wanted him to make a move. It wasn't going to happen of course. Life was just to unfair. So Rin decided she'd make the move herself, only she needed to get rid of Luka first.

'Oh nothing important, I was just looking for my book.' she quickly scanned the room. 'I don't think it's in here anyway.' she whispered, turned around and shut the door behind her as she left. Rin and Len both sighed with relief as she left, even though they didn't know it, they both wanted the other to make a move. Neither had the courage even if Rin was too stubborn to admit it. At this rate they'd both stay in the friend zone forever.

Len quickly glanced at Rin as Luka left 'Well that was... er.. Embarrassing.' he looked away, still bright red from the shock of what Luka had suggested. He couldn't stop thinking about his fantasy! He wanted Rin with every part in his body, only he wasn't going to admit that, he needed to play it cool and let her come to him; so that he definitely knew she wanted him just as much.

Rin grinned to herself thinking about how easy it would be to tease him for the rest of the year. 'Nah, not really.' she chuckled, trying to play it cool. Rin could see that Len was thinking about her, she could see it in his eyes, and somewhere else too, which was just as embarrassing for her as it was for him. She didn't think that Len had realized yet. She hoped Luka hadn't, because she'd tell everyone. Rin and Len's relationship always seemed like a popular topic among her friends.

As Rin was thinking about different ways to tease Len, he took this opportunity to have his turn on the games console, he knew that deep down Rin was embarrassed about what had just happened even if she wouldn't admit it and so he'd used it to his advantage. Len had never tried this before but he knew it would work because Rin was the most innocent girl he knew, he was glad about that because then he could be her first everything.

'Rin it's my turn now.' He stated, smirking at her. He was trying to look suggestive, to merely embarrass her with his words and appearance. However it wasn't working and so he'd have to step it up a notch if he wanted to play on the games console. Len wasn't sure what to do, he could always make her feel uncomfortable by touching her? And that way she'd hopefully realize that he wanted her at the same time.

'Just let me finish this level!' She whined, rolling her eyes. Rin didn't really care if she finished or not, she just wanted Len to make his move and by not allowing him to play on the console, she was making him think; about her, about them. Rin was wondering if she should save her game, just in case anything didn't happen, she didn't want to lose her data, she'd been playing for hours. Games consoles were an addiction both Rin and Len shared, they even had the same taste in games. It was a coincidence that they were so alike.

He slid his hand up her thigh 'Rin..' This had to work. It was his one shot of getting a chance to play and to express his wants and needs to Rin, if she even got the message that is. At least he finally made his move. It was a definite confidence booster, even if nothing actually ended up happening. Even though it wasn't the biggest gesture, it still made Len feel full of adrenaline, he couldn't help it though; he'd never done anything like this with Rin before.

'Okay, okay, you can have your turn now' she quickly said as she passed him the controller. Rin panicked last minute, she knew Len would make his move but she couldn't cope with the pressure of commitment, not as if she was going to date him but she just couldn't deal with the fact that he wanted to need her. She sighed wishing she hadn't passed him the controller and instead seized the opportunity to show him a good time, even if it was her first good time. Rin knew Len had had sexual experiences, not many but more than her. She wanted him to be her first kiss more than anything but since she rejected his gesture, she wasn't sure that was ever going to happen.


	2. Gumi and Yuuma

'**Hey! Yuuma-kun!**' Gumi yelled as she caught up to Yuuma by the school gates. 'I haven't seen _you_ in a while' she smiled at him. Yuuma could _always_ make her smile, even if she was crying over her latest break-up.

'Hey Gumi' he grinned as he said her name, wishing she would understand his true feelings for her. 'Do you have a partner to prom yet?' he asked with anticipation, hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

'No, not yet' she sighed.

'Oh, how come?' Yuuma was curious about this because Gumi was one of the most popular girls in school.

She shrugged 'I guess, no wants to go with me' her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't help it! She tried to be strong but she felt like no one in the world would understand how important it was for her to have a date.

It was a **tradition** in her family to have a date because just before they would leave with their dates for prom, her parents would take a picture and it would be kept on the mantelpiece for the rest of their lives.

Yuuma instinctively hugged Gumi, what else could he do? He **never** said the right things to cheer people up..

'Gumi?' he tilted her chin so that she was looking straight into his eyes 'Come to prom with me?'

She nodded, speechless from the fact that someone had actually asked her.

Yuuma wiped the tears off Gumi's cheeks.

Gumi gently kissed Yuuma's cheek. She felt an odd, enlightening sensation but chose to ignore it. 'Thanks for being such a great _**friend**_ Yuuma-kun!' said Gumi as she grinned.

Yuuma felt like he had just been hit in the face by a jumbo-jet, he, had been** friendzoned**. 'It's okay, what are friends for? He sighed, knowing that thinking Gumi would_ ever_ date him was way over his head.

**'OH. MY. LORD.'** said Rin as she approached the two of them. 'Did I just see _you_ two kissing?' she giggled, flipping the screen of her phone down, and returning it to her pocket.

'**No**.' Gumi replied ignorantly as she stormed off, she couldn't look at Rin after Len had left her just a few days ago.


	3. Luka and Gakupo

An arm appeared around Luka's shoulders whilst she was sat on the grass outside the auditorium. '**Get off**' she said as she quickly glanced up from her book to see who it was.

'Why?' Gakupo grinned like an idiot as he sat down next to her, _continuing_ to put his arm around her.

'Cause I think you're annoying' She continued to read her book, she decided that ignoring him was the best option.

Gakupo **hated **it when Luka didn't give him attention, _of course _he enjoyed the chase he got from her, but it had been dragging out for over three years now, and it was getting over repetitive. He had to find _some _way of getting her to go on at least one date with him.

It didn't help that he'd been chasing her **all this time** and loads of girls fancied him and he didn't want any of them, only her. He was one of the most popular guys in school and he'd _chosen_ **her** over the **thousands of girls** who wanted to date _him_, and she didn't give him a _single ounce_ of attention.

Luka sighed at him, 'Just give up on me already, can't you tell I'm not interested?'

'Look Luka, just give in already and come on a date with me.' Gakupo replied.

'No.' She looked at him with an annoyed expression, _When will he give up?_ she thought to herself.

'I'll give up if you..' Gakupo smirked; an idea had just popped up.

'If I?' Luka asked with curiosity, she'd do _**anything**_ to get him to leave her alone.

'If you kiss me, but only once and it has to be on the lips' Gakupo grinned, this was the best plan **_ever_**.

'_Fine_, I'll do it' said Luka, _He must be really desperate_ she thought.

'_Really_? Great' Gakupo was **full of adrenaline**, he'd **always** wanted to kiss Luka and now was his chance. _This is way too easy_ he thought to himself, _all_ he had to do was get her to kiss him, then he could _take a picture_ of it on his phone and threaten to show it to the whole school if she didn't go on **_at least_****_one_** date with him.

Luka blushed, she had no idea why, it wasn't as if she liked him, he was a moron, not her type.

She put her book down, 'Lets get **_this_** over with already' Luka was glad no one was here to see this, it was one of the reasons she sat and read here everyday, she had **privacy from prying eyes**, no interruptions from her friends and random classmates. She liked the peace and quiet.

Gakupo slowly leaned in to kiss her, he didn't want to seem nervous, he had kissed girls before just not Luka, to him Luka wasn't a girl or a woman, _**she was a goddess**_.

Luka watched him lean in, she closed her eyes because unlike Gakupo, _she_ was nervous, this was her first kiss, of course she was annoyed that it was going to be him of all people and_ here wasn't exactly the most romantic of places_. In all the romance novels she'd read, the main characters first kiss was really romantic and memorable, in places like the **Eiffel Tower**.

As his lips pressed against hers, their kiss _exploded_ in a fiery passion. Luka didn't expect it to feel like this, it was Gakupo, why was this kiss creating such a _new_ and exciting **sensation**? she _**didn't**_understand, she **_couldn't_** understand, _why_ was she feeling like this?

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, **not wanting the kiss to end**. He was unsure of _why_ they were still kissing, he thought Luka would pull away _almost_ instantly, considering she hated him so much. He couldn't complain though, he was enjoying himself too much.

Luka kept telling herself to_** pull away**_, but she couldn't resist the warmth of his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him, Luka wished it would **never** end, she would admit it was better than _any first kiss in a romance novel_, it was even better than **tuna**!

Gakupo _finally_ ended the kiss, they were both gasping for air. He smiled at her, glad that he hadn't took the picture on his phone.

She blushed, noticing that he was _**smiling**_ at her and not grinning like an idiot.

'_So when's the date_?'

The bell rang for 5th lesson.


	4. Kaito and Meiko

Kaito and Meiko have been** best friends** since _forever._ It is a tradition among the two of them to have a cheese fondue night every Thursday after school; it's been this way for _as long as_ they can remember.

Tonight they agreed to have friends over for the fondue, as they want their friends to understand and enjoy each other's company.

'They're early!' Meiko giggled with glee as the doorbell rang.

'Yeah..' Kaito smiled, it wasn't a _true_ smile, he didn't like sharing _**his time with Meiko**_ with **_other_****_friends_**; this was supposed to be **_their time, no one else's._**

'Hey Meiko!' Gumi grinned as Meiko opened the front door; behind Gumi was Luka, _again_ with her nose in a book.

Luka looked up from her book 'Is anyone else coming?' she asked curiously.

'_Well_ I think Yuuma, Rin and Len are coming and..' Meiko replied, nervous as to what she was about to say.

'_annnnddd_…?' Luka looked at Meiko, wondering what she was thinking.

'_Well_.. I hope** you** don't mind but…' Meiko really didn't want to tell her _**who else**_ was coming, Luka would **kill** her.

'**But!?** Come on just **_say_**already!' Luka moaned; she_ hated_ being delayed.

'_Gakupo is coming_' Meiko blurted out, she **couldn't** stand the suspense.

'**Oh**' Luka quickly looked back down at her book to hide the fact that she was blushing.

'_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH!?**_' Meiko shouted, she was confused by Luka's_ unusual_ reaction.

' I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?' Luka giggled.

**'MY ROOM; NOW'** Meiko gestured for them to follow her.

Meiko's room was simplistic, like Meiko. It was **_exactly_** how she liked it.

'Why are we in here?' Luka asked curiously.

'Because, Honey, **you** are acting strange' Gumi said as she sat down on Meiko's bed.

Meiko pointed at Gumi. 'What _she_ said.'

Luka backed away towards the door, she **couldn't** tell them about what happened, it was a _secret_, **no one could know.**

The door to Meiko's bedroom flew open. **'I'M HEEEERREEE**' sang Rin as she entered Meikos bedroom. '**LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**'

'_Damnit_' Meiko frowned; she _definitely_ wasn't going to get the information out of Luka now.

* * *

When the girls went back downstairs, all the boys had arrived. Sitting around the table was Kaito, Len, Gakupo and Yuuma, they were all dressed quite casually but it was smart at the same time; **_it was nice to see a change._**

One by one the boy's mouths drooped down in awe of what the girls were wearing.

'You look..' Kaito said, **_too dazed_** to finish his sentence.

'Amazing?' Meiko giggled and sat next to Kaito.

'No we look like _prostitutes_' Luka frowned; she **_hated_** being forced to dress like this.

Gakupo burst into sudden laughter.

_Everyone_ stared at him; confused.

'Sorry' he muttered and went back to staring at Luka.


	5. Truth Or Dare, Part 1

As the night went on everyone seemed to get happier; someone had definitely put some form of alcoholic beverage in the punch.

'Let's play _**a game**_!' Rin and Len chorused.

'What kind of _game_?' Yuuma asked sceptically.

'We could play…' Meiko paused for a moment _unsure_ of how to end it.

'_**Truth or Dare!**_**?'** Len smirked; he was the best at thinking of dares.

'Sure' Gakupo shrugged, he might _actually get a chance to kiss Luka again_, he'd been waiting **since lunch time**.

Everyone else agreed to play, _**some**_ took longer than others.

'Truth or dare Meiko?' Rin asked cheerfully.

'Uhhh.. Truth' Meiko smiled, she wanted to _start off_ with something easy.

Rin looked around to see if anyone had any ideas. 'Would you ever..'

'Date Kaito?' Len finished her sentence.

Meiko _blushed_, _**she'd never thought about him in that way before**_. 'I don't see why not..'

'**MEIKO FANCIES KAITO!**' Rin and Len chorused.

'_Pfft_, I do not, Len truth or dare?' Meiko fiddled with her hands.

'Dare.' Len announced **boldly**.

'I dare _you_ to kiss Rin' Meiko smirked; **revenge tastes sweet.**

'Fine' Len leaned over and kissed Rin on the cheek.

'I_ never said on the cheek_-' Meiko looked at Len.

'-_**But you never said on the lips either**_' He stuck his tongue out.

Len_ scanned_ the room. 'Yuuma, truth or dare?'

'Dare' he shrugged.

'I dare you to play **gay chicken** with Kaito'

'**No way in hell**.' Yuuma glared at Len.

'Then _you have to lick Gumi_' Len had an evil grin across his face; everyone apart from Gumi knew that he had feelings for her;**_ it was so obvious_**.

'Sorry Gumi.' Yuuma licked Gumi's left cheek.


	6. Truth Or Dare, Part 2

An hour later the dares had gotten _**a little**_ out of hand, Kaito was currently sat there in **just his underwear**, Gakupo had to prank call Miku pretending to be _her mum_, and Rin had had to _**shove her hand down Lens pants**_, and she was **_still_** embarrassed about it now.

The only dares left were Gumi's and Luka's.

'Truth or Dare Gumi?' Gakupo smiled.

'Ummm, Truth?' Gumi _didn't like doing dares_; she also ended up with the _worst ones_.

'What is your relationship like with Yuuma?' _Everyone_ stopped and stared at her.

'We are _really_ good friends who tell eachother **_everything_**' Gumi smiled, but Yuuma looked upset, knowing that he had been **friend zoned, again**.

'_Not everything_..' Mumbled Yuuma.

'Hm? Did you say something?' Gumi looked at him.

'Oh it was nothing' Yuuma _struggled_ to smile.

Gumi wondered who was left to be dared. She noticed that _once again Luka had her head in a book._ How could she read through this? Gumi pondered. 'Luka?'

'Hm?' Luka _continued_ to read her book, she **_didn't care for the world of truth or dare._**

'Truth or dare?' Gumi asked 'You **_are_** the only one left after all'

Luka folded over the page in her book. 'You decide, _I don't really care_'

'Dare it is' Gumi _grinned,_ this was going to be the **_best dare in the whole game_**, she'd been saving it for this **exact moment**.

'Okay..' Luka_ cautiously_ closed her book and put it down next to her.

'I dare you to..' Gumi paused for a moment to create suspense; _she wanted it to make this memorable_.

_**Everyone slowly leant in, curious as to what Gumi was to say next.**_

'..Make out with Gakupo.' She smirked, hopefully Luka _wouldn't_ turn this dare down.

Luka went a **deep shade of red.** 'Why?'

Gumi shrugged. 'Why not?'

Luka sighed. 'Fine.' _Everyone gasped_.** No one, not even Gakupo expected her to agree with that.**

Luka walked over to the other side of the table, where Gakupo was sat and **gracefully sat herself next to him**. _Remind me why I am doing this?_ She thought to herself, hoping that this wouldn't give away her feelings that she _knew_ she had for him.

'You don't have to do this if you don't want to..' Gakupo muttered as he leaned in towards her.

'A dares a dare' she _smiled_ slightly as she pulled him closer.

'Are you **_sure_** you're okay with this?' he whispered, knowing no one could hear him.

She blushed inside; it felt good to know that he _**actually cared about her**_. 'We've done it before so of course I'm fine with it.' She whispered back.

**'JUST DO IT ALREADY!'** cried Rin.

Whilst everyone was laughing at Rin, they kissed, it was long and passionate; _neither wanted to stop._ It was about 10 minutes into it when Kaito **_finally_** broke them up.

'If we _wanted a hentai_ we would have went on the internet!' He smirked.

Everyone burst into laughter, apart from Luka who was blushing. **'That was nothing like a hentai!'** she frowned.

'_Enjoy yourself Luka?_' Len teased.

'**Shut up**' Both Luka and Gakupo said at the same time.

'_Feisty!_' Yuuma joined in.

Meiko just stared at the two of them; she_ now_ understood why Luka no longer had a problem with Gakupo.

* * *

'I best be going..' said Luka as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

'_Let me walk you!_' Gakupo _smiled_ as he walked over to her.

Luka opened the front door of Meiko's house. '_Sure,_ I guess'

Rin, Len, Gumi and Yuuma had **already left** but Gakupo and Luka had stayed behind to help clear up.

'Bye! Thanks for the entertainment!' They chorused as they left.


	7. Tonights the night, Rin and Len

_It's finally the weekend _Rin thought to herself as she walked down the street towards Len's house. They were going to have another games contest. '**I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!**' she shouted from the top of her lungs.

As she was walking she realised it was prom soon, and she _still_ didn't have a date, _what am I going to do? I can't go bachelorette cause that is so lame! _She decided that she should text the others to see if they have partners already.

'Hey, who has a d8 2 prom cuz I don't :S -Rin'

'Me! wiv Yuuma -Gumi' _Oh, are they dating now?_

'Nt me, I've been asked loads tho -Luka' _Surprise, Surprise_.

'I'm goin Bachelorette -Meiko' _Lammeeeee_

'Kk, thnx -Rin'

_So I'm not the only one going alone _Rin thought to herself as she arrived at Lens house.

* * *

_Woah, 4 o'clock already? _Time always flew when he was with Rin. In a way it annoyed him, because he felt like they **_never_** had enough time together.

If Len would describe their relationship (as he was often asked) he would say they were **more** than friends but **not** in a relationship..**_ friends with benefits_** he thought to himself.

Len was often considered a _lamb, innocent and sweet_, but if people knew what went on inside his head and when he was alone with Rin then people would have a **_whole different opinion of him._**

'Hey Rin, do you want to stay the night?' Len asked as he switched the games console off; they had been _playing constantly for the last 7 hours._

'Sure, I'd like that' Rin blushed, she'd **never** stayed over a guys house before, of course her parents would allow it because it was Len.

'Great, my parents are out tonight, just so you know' Len said, trying to subtly tell her _tonights plans_.

Rin was confused she _**never understood subtlety,** especially_ when it was Len. She liked it when people were straightforward because it made things so much easier. 'Oh, I hope they have fun'

'We'll have more fun than they will, and it'll be just _our little secret_' Len smirked, it was **_finally_ **his chance.

Rin looked at him, curious as to what he was going to say next 'Why? What are **_we_** doing?'

'Wait and see' Len leant over and kissed her**_ seductively_ **on the lips.


	8. How about a picnic?

Yuuma began walking in the park, Gumi was _late_, she was quite often late but she wouldn't admit it. In Gumi's mind she was never late, _just fashionably late._

He saw Gumi at the other end of the park, she looked** amazing**, well amazing wasn't the word to describe it, she looked, _**Jaw-dropping.**_

Gumi wore an orange, knee-length dress, it wasn't tight like the dresses_ other girls_ wear, it came in at her stomach and then it flounced, Yuuma hoped the dress _**wouldn't**_ blow up in the breeze, as that would be embarrassing for her.

"Yuuma-kun!" Gumi called from the other side of the park; they _had_ planned to have a picnic, it may be the autumn but a picnic's good in any weather.

Yuuma smiled at Gumi, he was glad to see her but, well he was _**always**_ glad to see her. "Gumi-chan.." he said softly, but it drifted away in the gentle breeze.

"I'm not in the mood for a picnic, sorry." Gumi bent her head in shame, she was looking forward to their picnic, however she wasn't hungry, for that matter, she hadn't been hungry for a while now.

"Oh it's fine, I forgot the picnic anyway" He chuckled, **grateful** that he'd remembered to put money in his pocket.

"So, _**why**_ did you ask me here, may I ask?" Gumi tilted her head slightly,_ "Yuuma-kun looks good today.."_ she said, not realising that she hadn't kept that thought to herself.

"Umm.." Yuuma went a **deep red**, he didn't expect to hear that so suddenly from Gumi.

"**_Oh my_**, did I just say that out loud?" Gumi looked at him, embarrassed.

"Uh yeah.." Yuuma rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks _still_ red.

"I'm sorry, but you really do look great." Gumi smiled, trying to make the situation _slightly_ less awkward.

"Thanks, I guess." Yuuma still didn't understand why Gumi had said what she said, but in all honesty, Gumi wasn't sure either.

"So what would you like -" Gumi began to speak but Yuuma spoke at the same time so she waited for him to finish.

"Would you like to come over to mine? We could watch a film and drink hot chocolate?" The adrenaline was_ rushing_ inside of him, his heart pulsing, he technically just asked Gumi out. _**Wow.**_

"I guess that answers my question then." Gumi giggled, Was this a date? She wasn't sure, oh well, she will allow herself a little fun.

Yuuma chuckled. "I guess so.. Do you want to then?"

"Um, sure, that'd be great." Gumi smiled up at Yuuma, **_her best friend._**


End file.
